ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of apocalyptic and post-apocalyptic fiction
This is a list of apocalyptic and post-apocalyptic fiction works as portrayed in literature, film, television, and, comics. (Also online) Includes a list of notable works. Apocalyptic fiction is a sub-genre of science fiction that is concerned with the end of civilization due to a potentially existential catastrophe such as nuclear warfare, pandemic, extraterrestrial attack, impact event, cybernetic revolt, technological singularity, dysgenics, supernatural phenomena, divine judgment, climate change, resource depletion or some other general disaster. Post-apocalyptic fiction is set in a world or civilization after such a disaster. The time frame may be immediately after the catastrophe, focusing on the travails or psychology of survivors, or considerably later, often including the theme that the existence of pre-catastrophe civilization has been forgotten (or mythologized). Apocalypse is a Greek word referring to the end of the world. Apocalypticism is the religious belief that there will be an apocalypse, a term which originally referred to a revelation of God's will, but now usually refers to belief that the world will come to an end very soon, even within one's own lifetime. Apocalyptic fiction does not portray catastrophes, or disasters, or near-disasters that do not result in apocalypse. A threat of an apocalypse does not make a piece of fiction apocalyptic. The films Armageddon and Deep Impact, for example, are not considered apocalyptic fiction because, although earth and/or human-kind are terribly threatened, in the end they manage to avoid destruction. Apocalyptic fiction is not the same as fiction that provides visions of a dystopian future. George Orwell's Nineteen Eighty-Four for example, is dystopian fiction, not apocalyptic fiction. Works of apocalyptic and post-apocalyptic fiction Causes of apocalypse in apocalyptic fiction Publication formats listed in this article * Comic (comic book, manga, illustrated novel, etc.) * Film (i.e. a movie) * Game (card or board game, fantasy or role-playing game, PC or video game, etc.) * Novel * Play * Poem * Song * Story (i.e. short story) * Television (TV series or program episode) * Other See also * List of nuclear holocaust fiction * List of time travel science fiction * Nuclear holocaust * Nuclear weapons in popular culture * Survivalism * Survivalism in fiction * World War III * World War III in popular culture * Zombie apocalypse References External links * * Quiet Earth - A website dedicated to post apocalyptic media * Empty World: Apocalyptic and End of the World Fiction, Film and TV * Surviving Armageddon: Beyond the Imagination of Disaster - article by Mick Broderick in Science Fiction Studies. * Post Apocalyptic Media - Lists of P.A. games / movies / etc. * List of songs related to World War III and nuclear war * Post-Apocalyptic Audio Dramas - Archive.org compilation of post-apocalyptic radio shows and audio dramas in the public domain or released under a Creative Commons license Category:Apocalyptic fiction Category:Post-apocalyptic fiction Category:Anime and manga lists Category:Comics-related lists Category:Lists of video games by theme Category:Lists of films by genre Category:Lists about role-playing games Category:Lists of television series Category:Science fiction bibliographies